Home
by Midnight Tsuki
Summary: Just a fluffy one shot in the Hizuri Household.


Disclaimer: I do not own Skip beat!

* * *

_**Home**_

The storm outside raged out. The strong gusts of wind shook trees. The rain pounded the roads. The lightning crackled in the sky as it made its way to the ground. People scurried off the street as fast as they could to find shelter.

Ren looked outside his window. His work had been cancelled for the day due to the storm. He had needed this holiday; he had been working two weeks in a row without taking a holiday or day off. As much as he loved his job, nothing could measure the amount he loved his family. After working endlessly he was able to spend this day with his family in peace. He absolutely adored his family. He stood watching the storm outside with faint interest.

"Daddy?" Yuuki called out. She had been playing with her stuffed animals, but then the lightning started and she got scared. She ran to her daddy when she heard the first lightning strike. She was always afraid of the lightning outside. She hated storms!

Ren turned to find his five-year-old daughter clutching her teddy bear. Her blond hair open and reaching her waist as her dark golden eyes were filled with fear. Ren remembered Yuuki hated the storms, especially lightning. Without waiting, Ren opened his arms to his little Princess. Yuuki ran to the safety of her dad. "Are you alright Yuuki?" Ren asked as he gently stroked Yuuki's hair as she leaned into his embrace.

Yuuki loved it when her dad stroked her hair. She always forgot her worries in her dad's arms. Ren walked to the sofa and sat down with Yuuki in his lap. Yuki began to, once more, play with her little teddy.

"Tooya!" Kyoko's voice rang out as she chased after her six-year-old son. Tooya quickly climbed to the safety of his father's lap. Kyoko entered the living room to find her entire family sitting together. It warmed Kyoko s heart. She smiled as she made her way to Ren. Then as she sat beside her husband she looked at her son. Tooya's golden eyes looking at his mother intently, with reluctance in his eyes. Kyoko took the cap off the medicine cap and poured the foul- tasting liquid onto a spoon and looked questioningly at Tooya.

Ren nudged Tooya gently. "You have to take medicine to get rid of that awful cold."

Tooya shook his head side to side. His black hair framed his face. "I'm fine! I'm perfectly good. Mommy I don t want to taste that medicine!" Tooya whined. He had been spending the past days in bed with his mom always sitting by his bedside. Although he loved his mom spending time with him, he hated it when he had to have the awful tasting water thing they called medicine. Besides I m not sick anymore. Tooya smiled his angelic smile at his mother. That certain smile was taught to him by his daddy. Ren looked proudly at his son.

"Open, Ah!" Kyoko opened her mouth.

Without realizing himself, Tooya opened his mouth, "Ah! Ooops!" Tooya suddenly realized that his mommy took the chance to feed him that yucky medicine. He forcibly swallowed the after taste making his mouth taste yucky. He stuck his tongue out as his eyes remained shut. He was waiting for the taste of the sour medicine to disappear.

Kyoko looked pleased. "You're still recovering from that cold." She said as she put the bottle on the table. "Now that wasn't so bad." She leaned on to the sofa beside Ren. Ren smiled lovingly back at her.

Yuuki outstretched her arms towards her mother. Yuuki moved out her father's lap and into her mother's awaiting embrace. Tooya remained in his father's arms.

The room filled with silence. The only sound came from the outside storm. Ren and Kyoko cradled their children in their arms. Tooya and Yuuki fell asleep in the warm arms, clinging to their parents. With one final murmur of 'G'night mommy, daddy.' they fell asleep, venturing to their dreamland. Ren stroked Kyoko's cheek. Kyoko looked up. Ren leaned down to Kyoko and whispered, "I love you." Then gently he kissed her.

Kyoko leaned into Ren's side as he put one arm around her shoulders. "I love you too Kuon Hizuri." She whispered softly as she closed her eyes and savored this precious moment with her family.

_Home. Family. Love._ Ren thought as he held his entire family in his embrace.

* * *

A/N- Just a little one shot. Hope you enjoyed it. ;)


End file.
